Racer
by sleepyhog
Summary: Everything depends on the car you drive. The underground is split between different groups trying to prove that they are the best but in reality there are few and far from being the best. [on hold]
1. Chapter 1

AN: so this has nothing to do with glee, except the character thats about it, also this is very and I mean very AU, examples, Matt is as old a Will, Puck's sister is older, and it is set in LA. Other then that I don't know what else to write here. Well enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee would be cool though just saying.

* * *

Everything depends on the car you drive. The underground is split between different groups trying to prove that they are the best but in reality, there are few and far from being the best. It's a racers job to know when to go, anticipate the turns, and problems that their fellow drivers will create for them so they can will the pot. Most racers are guys, and there are girls that support them. Sure not all of them are active but that's not their problem. Its times like this when you get newbie's, little hot heads that think they can just waltz in and steal the old school's thunder. I remember the first race I ever saw.

Growing up I lived on the crappy part of town: drugs, prostitutes, men beating women was a staple in my life. I snuck out of the house one day when my parents were fighting and my brother was too high to realize that I left through the window.

And there it was. Beautiful cars, most of them were exotic but I knew then this was the world that I wanted to be part of. So I continued to walk around the floor and saw greens, blues, neon yellows, reds, grays, and every car color imaginable there. It was then I heard a shout- the race was about to begin. I followed the crowd to the sidewalk and watched. I never knew the names but I remember their cars.

A deep red color car won. The man that got out couldn't have been any older then my brother, and the announcer guy who I later found out he went by the name Bryan, announcer the winner. Against all odds he said the new comer Will had won. I saw them hug afterwards and heard them talk out being brothers. This was before they had been apart. Will went with a group called WM and almost a year later, Bryan joined something called SC.

They were my favorite racers to watch. But because they were now on opposite sides when they raced each other they were ruthless. Will had broken Bryan's hand in one race and Bryan returned the favor breaking Will's left arm. I never seen the two men that I grew up watching act like this before. Sure they never knew me but it pained me to see all the damage they were willing to do to each other for a race.

In 2007, Will left WM. I don't know how he was able to get out but he managed and he started his own company called Acafella's. I still watch the races. I still love this world that I've become part of, and what's even better is I love winning the pot at the end of the race. Well, at least in my dream I like winning the pot.

"Tina, Tina Chang," my boss yelled. I jumped from where I was sitting at the table I was supposed to be clearing. This is the third time Mr. Kwon caught me.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kwon, it's just my parents are fighting again and it's keeping me up at all hours of the night," I cried into my hands. I moved out of my parents' house when I was fifteen. My brother needed somebody to take care of him, and his garage.

"Miss Chang I'm sorry for that but this is the third time today. I'm sorry but your focus is all wrong. We are letting you go," he told me. I stood there for a minute, and slowly walked to the back, grabbed my bag, said goodbye to Lea and walked back to the front of the restaurant. He patted my shoulder as I walked out of his business.

Third job I got fired from in four months. I'm on a roll. Walking the streets of my little area wasn't a brilliant idea if you're not from around here. I knew what streets to avoid and what time of night to be home by. I saw my brother's garage up ahead; maybe finally he'll let me work here instead of useless jobs at restaurants, coffee shops and grocery stores. "Matt, I'm back. I just got fired too," I said walking up the stairs to his apartment above the garage.

"Tina, that's the third job in four months," he said. The disappointment in his voice was pretty apparent.

"Yeah, well if you would let me do something other than just go and look for jobs that I have no interest in and let me work on the cars we wouldn't have this problem," I told him after I placed my bag down on the counter. Matt wasn't my real brother but he took me in after my step dad started beating me and my mom.

My brother and me had a stare down, both of us not wanting to give up or even back down. He sighed and walked to the kitchen. I was close to winning the argument, so close, but instead he goes and hides in the kitchen. I sat down on the couch where he last sat and just waited for him to come back out.

"You really want to work for the garage," he asked me.

"Yes, please! I've been around cars, I know the models, I know how to fix them, and please Mattie, I promise, if I get to work on the cars I won't want to go and race them," I tried at my first attempt of pleading.

When he huffed and shook his head, I knew I got him.

"You start in the morning, but no favoritism. Don't expect others to do your work if you can't handle it and remember the guys that work for me, they think that they'll be able to walk all over you because you're a girl."

I hugged him: I was finally being allowed to do the job that I had wanted for so long.

"Thank you, thank you! Do you need help with dinner?" I asked him. It was the least I could do.

"No, but check on Missy please. It's about time for her to get up."

I nodded and walked towards the room. "Hi baby," I said looking down at my sleeping niece.

During the time that I would sneak out to look for the races, my brother was busy getting with girls. The one that he actually forgot to protect himself with got pregnant. While she was preggers, my brother worked hard to clean himself up and get a job so he could provide a life for his baby. After the baby was born Missy's mom wanted nothing to do with my brother or my niece. So she walked out of the picture, she signed over all parental rights to her and she left. Last time I heard about her she died from an overdose and a car accident.

It's been six years since that happened. After graduating high school, I didn't bother applying to college because I knew what I wanted to do with my life. I just had to wait until my brother said that it was ok that I joined his merry band of misfits.

"Hi aunty," Missy said looking up. Missy had damage done. Before my niece was born her mom was still using and she was in a car accident that left my niece paralyzed from the legs down.

I picked her up and placed her in the wheelchair that was next to her bed. She slowly rolled out to the hallway. There were days when it was hard for her to even move but she kept moving. Even if she is a lot younger than me, she's the one who inspires me, to remember what I have and not to take it for granted. I walked out of her room and watched my brother, the person who, at one time, was so high almost drove off a cliff thinking that he was ok. It's amazing what someone can so when they find themselves responsible for another human being's life.

"Auntie, you coming to eat?" I heard Missy call.

"Yeah I'm on my way as we speak," I replied walking into the kitchen.

Eating in silence didn't surprise me. We ate like this all the time. I sat at my brother's table feeling the happiest I ever really felt in my entire life. I never knew that my life could be so… Good, even when I thought it would be so bad.

The first day I walked into the garage I got whistled at. I knew it would happen so I did nothing about it and just carried on to where my brother was so I could do my first job.

That's when I saw it. One of the most beautiful cars ever: a 2010 Lotus Elise Club Racer. It was all black. "That's one beautiful car," I muttered to myself, still shocked at the thing. I walked to it and started going over specs in my head, 0-60 in 5.7 0-100 in 6.1. "This baby right here is going to be a winner, as long as the driver can handle the power," I thought to myself.

Well, I _thought_ I said it to myself. "Oh, I'm sure I can handle the power. Now what's a race rat like you working in a top garage?" a voice crept behind me.

"You think I'm a race rat? I've been around racing longer than you ever had so I'd suggest you shut up," getting up in the guy's face. A race rat: a girl that's around for the money and the notoriety that the racers get when they win. A race rat is the biggest insult you can say to a girl.

"Tina, this is Finn. He works for Will," Matt informed me. I was pretty shocked. Sure, I haven't been to the race scene in a while but I should have heard that there was a newbie. "He's part of the team that I want you to work for, Tee."

I nodded. Great, now I have to work with a lot of self-righteous assholes and I can't say anything in fear of losing my job. He may be my brother but it doesn't mean that me keeping this job forever is set in stone. "This is the person that you promised us? I bet she can't even tell me how fast this car will go to 100."

"It will reach 100 in 6.1 seconds. That's if your man enough to drive at that speed." This Finn guy really needs to know who he's up against. "Pop the hood, sir."

He followed my command. "It's a six gear, C64; lightweight aluminum construction, close ratio; constant mesh helical gears. That's just your transmission," I pointed out. "Now for your dimensions, 9.6 gal, 2 seat, 2 doors. It's 149.0 in long, 67.7 in wide, 44 in high. The wheel base is 90.6 in, front track 57.4 in, rear track 58.3, ground clearance 5.118 in. Front overhang 30.8 in, rear over hang is 27.6 in. That's if you have the same body that it came with. Should I move on to the suspension or do you think I can do my job?" putting my hand on my hip.

He started giving this weird look and I didn't really know how to comprehend, until a crooked smile crept on his face. "Impressive. Let's take you to meet the boys and see if you impress them just as much." He grabbed my hand and pushed me into the passenger side. "Hold on tight," and we took off.

He can drive. He can drive fast. And to think that I said he wasn't a man because he called me race rat. Oh well. You just don't call someone a race rat. That's just wrong, especially when they've been around racing longer than they have. When I got out of his car the first thing I saw was a beauty. Another completely blacked off ride, wheels and all. It had to be one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen, not including my niece right after she was born. "That's a 2010 Audi R8 GT, 0-60 in 3.6 sec, the top speed is 320 km/h."

I walked up to it. It was like I was seeing inside the hood even with it down and me and this car were the only thing in the room. "The engine is a V-10, supercharged, horsepower alone is 560 HP at 7750 RPM, then the torque 428 Ft-Lbs at 5500 RPM, fuel inject, the block and head are aluminum alloy, crankshaft high strength aluminum alloy casting, the pistons aluminum, and connecting rods are forged steel. There are two possibilities for the transmission. This has an automatic, with launch control, and the final drive is 3.077," I sighed out. Call me crazy, but I'm pretty sure that the only things I have and will fall in love with are cars. Not boys. They're just too complicated. But this has got be one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen.

I heard claps coming from behind the car. "Good. For a race rat," I heard. I'm pretty sure you get the gist of my feelings when it comes to the term 'race rat.'

"A race rat? Then why do I know so much about cars, hm? I've been watching races since I was 10-years-old, old enough to sneak out of the apartment and watch some of the best underground racers race. The first race I ever watched was your boss's and he won. Don't call me a race rat when honestly, I should probably be calling you one," looking him straight in the eye.

I was so close our noses were almost touching. His eyes widened and he looked surprised that I even talked back to him. The ones that stood behind him had opened their mouths in shock, all except Finn. "Wow, so you just impressed them. Anyway we need you to fix this car up by midnight."


	2. Chapter 2

Bwhahahaha I'm back lol...sorry for the wait lol...omg tuesday's glee i was all 0_0...anyways the rules still apply read and enjoy and review is you want but reviews are like crack to me the more i get the more happier i am. hehe ^_^

Oh yeah it's still AU so don't expect that to change.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee...would still be friggen sweet though. just saying.

* * *

"Midnight? Are you crazy? This car right here is a master piece! The only thing I thought about doing to this car would be to add some nitrous, and that's it. If the driver can't win like that then they have no business being behind the wheel," I told the one with glasses.

"It's my car," some guy with dark circles around his eyes told me.

"You're a driver right? " I asked. He nodded. "Then you know this car needs no work. Hell, I don't even know why you all hired me."

I scanned the garage another time. There were more than just the Audi present; there was also a Porsche, Lamborghini and a Ferrari. "You all are _nuts_ if you think any of these need work!" I walked toward the Porsche. "You all know cars right?"

They nodded but it was obvious that it was just for show. Besides, they all looked too delicate to actually know what goes on underneath the hood.

"Who drives the Porsche?" The special car then right, this car is a 2010 Porsche 911 Turbo." At this point, I could see the stupefied glances these so-called "men" were giving me, along with the down-right annoyed ones.

"I know what it is." He was slowly losing his cool: I was about to prove that all these boys were frauds.

"Then tell me about it," I asked him. He was mumbling over his words. With all my strength, I tried to listen to him tell me something important but apparently it wasn't _that _important, seeing as I nearly wanted to dose off after the first few 'uh's and 'um's. "Okay just stop. Now I know why I was hired. You all need to learn about your cars still! Stupid Matt. I want to work on the _cars, _not on the spoiled brats who know nothing about them," I bluntly announced. My patience was about as long as Matt's hair.

Before I went on a psychotic rampage, I heard a voice reach out for me. "Wait, we really do need you."

He was feminine; very feminine. I looked at him and sighed. As much as I wanted to walk out the door it was like he hypnotized me. "Whatever, fine. We'll start with the Porsche. I already talked about the Audi and I hope you all were listening," I told everyone, raising my voice again.

I walked towards the glasses. As I walked, one of the guys reached into his pocket and grabbed the keys. Most of them were shocked that I'd do something like that. I heard them all take a sharp breath and release when I walked towards the car. With the hood popped, I was about to point everything out.

"You do know in order for you all to learn something it involves you coming over and standing next to me to look at the different parts, right?" I gave a dirty glance at the five of them.

Slowly they walked over to me. "Ok _mustache_, this is your car so we'll teach you." I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pointed out the engine. "Ok, this here is the engine. It's in the back. The entire car is run by the rear wheels, got that?"

They nodded." Y-Y-yeah I got that."

"The top possible speed this car goes is 193.908 mph. Your engine is something special; an O-6, twin turbocharged," I said slowly. Four of the five looked confused with what I just said. I sighed. At least one understood what I was saying and of course, it had to be the one that I fought with in the beginning. "What part of the car am I talking about right now?" I asked them.

"The engine," dark circles told me.

"Okay, I'll finish after I learn all your names," turning from the car and facing them. "Well, let's start with the Audi. What's your name?"

"I'm Mike Chang," he told me with a shy kind of attitude. First glance, he seemed like a really quiet guy. I nodded at him. At least he understood what I was talking about.

"Porsche." Turning my head to look at one of the many beautiful cars in the room, I waited for his answer.

"I'm Artie."

"Ferrari," looking at the feminine one.

"I'm Kurt, he informed me.

"And finally you, the one driving the Lamborghini," I rounded on the last one there.

"Yeah I do, and _what_?" His attitude really irritated me.

"Trying to be a tough guy? Listen honey: out there you'll die, especially if none of you have ever raced. You're newbies."

"How come you can judge us but we can't do the same for _you?_" Finn asked me. It was a pretty easy question to answer.

"Because I've seen the death and murder that these races involve." Once the words "death" and "murder" escaped my mouth, it seemed they all shut up and actually listened. "This is how my niece was paralyzed. Her mom was in a race, with a driver. Woman got herself in an accident and nearly killed my niece. I know what goes on when a race goes bad."

"Now Lamborghini, what's your name?" continuing with the name game. After my little story, I could sense how stiff everyone was.

He sighed out a "Puck."

For once that night, I gave a little smile. Even if it was completely fake, a smile is still a smile. "Cute. Anyway back to your lesson."

Just as I was about to point out the transmission, my phone rang. 'Rachel,' my caller ID screen read.

"Hey," I answered. I met Rachel in high school. Well, she went to a school across town but she came to my street to watch the races and that's how we bonded - a love of fast cars.

"Hey! There's a big race tonight. I know you haven't been going but there's some major stuff happening, like I hear Bryan is brining VA, and that Will is just about to unleash his newbies." I think she heard my quiet gasp through the phone because I could definitely hear her smile getting bigger. She knew I couldn't refuse an offer like that. Come on, who would refuse to watch a show down like that? "Will and Bryan haven't been near each other in years so you know it'll be good, and well, you know I want some of that action. So are you headed there? The race starts at midnight," I heard her say. Well, whispered. She must have been at work.

"Yeah, I'll be there. But I'm working with a car right now, I'll call you later." Hanging up, I smiled again. Except this time was a real smile. My excitement could not be contained.

"Now back to the car. You have a standard transmission, six gears and it's an automatic. Be grateful. The girl I was just on the phone with drives a manual. It's a fast car but the manual slows her down. She has a super-fast start time but that Audi. If it goes at its top speed it'll beat it," looking at their blank faces. "Now do you have any other questions about the car?"

"Just if you are going to be at the race. I mean, what if we need you to tell us about the cars that are there?" Kurt asked me desperately.

"No worries. I'll be there so just keep your head forward, no distractions and remember VA has got three years' experience on you. They know the roads so trust me when I say watch your back," I warned. "Wait, who exactly is racing first?"

Puck stepped forward; he was just a baby from what I could tell. "Sweetie, how old are you?" I asked him.

"I'm 20 years old," he said.

"And you're driving first. Screw the Porsche. Come here, pop your hood and I'll help you." He listened. "You know what nitrous looks like. Grab me two bottles and a tool case. Pop all of your hoods." I grabbed the nearest creeper and went to work.

Three hours later I had every car done. It's not just a simple instillation of the nitrous oxide but you also have to add wires and find a way for the driver to release the gas inside the car. "Okay Puck, this is what you need to know. You know this is a manual, so I have no doubt that you'll do really good. Okay, now when you get towards the very end of the race is when you let you nitrous go. Not before. The others in the race will do it early and deplete their supply, and from there you'll catch up to them. Do this only when you feel the end," I said slowly, making sure he listened to those words carefully and clearly.

I handed him his keys and walked him over to the hood. "Now you have a V-10 fuel injected engine. It's a simple piece, trust me," I told him." You know your racing first. You have put a little sting into what you're going to do."

Then I turned to the Ferrari. "Kurt, your beauty of a Ferrari is fully stocked same with Puck. Hit your nitrous at the very end." He nodded. "As much as I want to teach you right now I have to go in about thirty minutes so I'll teach you that later."

"Finn you racing?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but I remember what you told me when we were at your brother's shop," he said smiling.

"Last leg of the race Finn. Last leg," I reminded him. I looked at Artie and Mike. They were talking to each other and it looked like Mike was explaining more about the car; something that I never would have guessed he'd do.

"Artie, Mike, you know the drill. I have to go right now. I'll be there tonight, I promise. Finn can you give me a lift?" I was waiting for a response when Mike grabbed my arm and pulled me to the Audi. Usually, I would've been annoyed if anyone else in that garage tugged on my arm like that, but he seemed different. _Really _different.

* * *

Do you like it...do you like the tough!Tina...I do...tell me what you think.


End file.
